My Monster
by sassafrasss
Summary: Twoshot. NaruSaku. Can you see me now, Sakura-chan? Do you see me, with my monster tails and horrible screams? Yes, Naruto, I see you. I can see you there, with your thrashing tails and anguished screams. Its okay, Naruto, I know that you saved me.
1. Can you See me?

Can you see me now?

Can you see me now, Sakura-chan?

Sakura?

Do you see me, with my monster tails and horrible screams?

I saved you when we were young, but you never knew. You never knew what I used to do it.

I hid from you as long as I could.

You found out, when we were older, but you never saw it. We were in Wind country then, and I revealed my secret to you.

The famous monster Kyuubi No Yoko is sealed within my own body, his chakra harmonizing with my own.

You cried when you found out my inevitable fate. This monster will feed off my body for my entire existence. I will never be free from this burden I did not choose to take.

Not until I die.

Even so, this monster has kept me alive is desperate situations. I would never be where I was today without him. He saved me from a cliff, and from the wounds I endured from countless other battles.

He saved me from Sasuke.

Do remember, Sakura-chan? Do you remember when we nearly killed you? You came between us on a hospital roof and you were to be our guilty accident. Kakashi is always late, but this time I was so happy he had come just in time.

You asked me to come with you, and we sat on a park bench. You told me about Sasuke's curse. You told me what you saw him do while I was asleep.

You saw his monster, and you were scared. The evil power struck fear into you like nothing else.

Now you have seen my monster, too.

There's something different, though.

He didn't hurt you, did he, Sakura-chan? He didn't hurt you.

Now as you look at me, no longer recognizable, a replica of the monster I cannot contain. My tails are thrashing and my roars are deafening. You cry and run towards me, but I can only hurt.

Do you see that scar on your shoulder? Can you feel the way your skin stretches strangely when you wield your deadly fist? When you go to the beach, when you change clothes, when you admire yourself in a mirror, when you scrub yourself in the shower, do you see that scar? Can you see me roaring in your mind, swinging towards you? Can you feel that pain again? Do you see my monster? Do you picture that day every time you see that scar?

My monster hurt you. _I hurt you._

I tried to keep you from me. I tried to keep that monster away from you. I tried to use that monster to get Sasuke back.

After only I remained, we fought. When Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee had been picked off by other enemies, it was just him and me. Sasuke punched a whole in my chest with his lightning. I lived, so I could bring him back for you. Still, I failed you.

I tried to use my monster to bring you happiness, but all I could do was hurt you.

So now what, Sakura-chan? What will you say now? What will you do?

What now, Sakura-chan?

What now?

What now that you've seen the monster that I tried so hard to hide from you?

What now that you have seen me at my worst?

_That you have seen my monster?_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is Sakura's response.**

**I think that beneath his bubbly surface, Naruto holds insecurities such as these. Especially when it comes to Sakura.**


	2. I see you

Yes, Naruto, I see you.

I can see you there, with your thrashing tails and anguished screams.

Its okay, Naruto, I know that you saved me.

Sasuke told me. I didn't believe him at first, but now I know he was truthful. I didn't know that you had used the Kyuubi for my sake at that time. I didn't know anything about your burden until we were chasing the black and red-cloaked Akatsuki, and you exposed your secret to me.

Yes, Naruto, I cried. I cried for you. It wasn't for Gaara, as you claimed, it was for you.

I cried because I was afraid of what the monsters chasing you would do to you, not of the monster you contained. I cried because I felt a sorrow I had never encountered when I found that your burden was forever. I cried because I found out that your purpose was a tool of war. I cried because I couldn't dare consider the possibility that your existence was for naught but another piece in a chess game. I cried because you of all people deserved a life that was free, instead of being bound to conflict.

Yes, Naruto, I do remember.

I do remember when you and Sasuke clashed on that hospital roof. It was then I saw the both of you at once. It was then that I realized how equal you two were, and how inferior I was. You were going to kill each other, I thought. But I couldn't do anything but get in the way, like always.

Truthfully, I would have rather died by your deadly jutsu's than cower in the doorway and watch you two kill each other.

Yes, Naruto, I saw Sasuke's monster.

I saw his monster consume him. I saw him knock his opponents many yards away with only a flick of his pale hand. I saw the marks crawl like the plague across his skin.

No, Naruto, he didn't hurt me, but he hurt other people. Sasuke embraced his monster, and he consciously chose to slowly snap the arms of his opponent. He was cruel, and he enjoyed it. Yes, I was afraid.

No, Naruto, I don't picture your monster every time I see my scar.

The scar on my shoulder reminds me only of what I pledged to you that day. I see it, and every time I think of what I said to you, when my words didn't reach you.

_I'll save Sasuke for you!_

This scar doesn't remind me of the pain you inflicted on me, but of the pain I've inflicted on you. I can think only of the burden I placed upon you. I think only of how I will relieve it for you.

Oh, Naruto, you go too far for me. All of my pain is nothing compared to yours. I regret imposing such unfair demands upon you. Please stop this, stop torturing yourself for me.

You are no monster, Naruto, I am a monster. _I was the one who hurt you._

Yes, Naruto, I see your monster.

But this monster isn't you, Naruto.

I cry for you not because I'm scared, but because I can't help but feel partially responsible for your suffering. I cry because I hate that you suffer for me. I hate myself for what I've done to you.

You are not a monster, Naruto.

You do not need to hide from me, Naruto.

Yes, Naruto, I see you, and _I still love you._

* * *

**A/N: Dawww….**

**End.**


End file.
